User talk:Eduardog3000
Could you please stop moving pages to where you want them? In the discussions, you haven't provided adequate reasons; you even changed your mind about where you want them multiple times proving there's no actual proper reasoning behind it all. When people don't think your arguments are good enough, it's not the right thing to just do what you want to pages anyway. I want to move Pikmin family to Pikmin (Order)--Eduardog 3000 20:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :...Proved my concerns? At least make it Pikmin (Family)--Eduardog 3000 00:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey. I've blocked you. You can still edit this page, though. :It's just for three days, to make you stop killing this place and get you to listen. If you'd prefer to leave, I'm sure no-one has any objections. :Don't randomly move pages. Things don't need capitals. This has all been discussed, in forum pages, talk pages, over time, and isn't something you can just come along and decide is wrong, and fix repeatedly, starting and continuing edit wars, without talking. IT IS WRONG WITHOUT CAPITAL, I HATE YOU, STOP MOVING THE PAGES I MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Eduardog 3000 19:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have stopped. Without you moving them back, I won't have to move them any more. Elegant solution. AS SOON AS MY BLOCK IS DONE I'LL MOVE THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Eduardog 3000 19:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) OH, AND UNTIL ALL THE PAGES ARE CAPITALIZED CORRECT THERE WILL BE A BIGGER "EDIT WAR" THAN WORLD WAR 2.--Eduardog 3000 20:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : I feel bad for you Green, having to deal with 9- year old retards like this.R to the P to the Wyb. :: Oh, and Eduardog, He can perma-ban you, so no war.R to the P to the Wyb. I'M NOT 9 I'M A TEEN, YOUR THE RETARD!!!! Plus "R to the P to the Wyb", that's retarded!--Eduardog 3000 22:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Plus i'm pretty sure there is no "perma-ban", which proves even more how much a retard you are.--Eduardog 3000 22:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes there is, Or at least you get to pick how long you can ban them, over 9000!!!!(years) i'm a bearucrat on a wiki, I know. I didn't make up r to the p, crys did. And i'm not retarded R to the P to the Wyb. Sure there is and BTW I'm a bureaucrat on another Wiki. Ha, you don't know how to spell bureaucrat you retard.--Eduardog 3000 22:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm telling you, you can. And so what, i'm not a nerd who looks up how to spell it before typing. Now go cry and cut yourself in a dark corner'R to the' P to the Wyb. You forgot to caps "I'm", I HATE wrong capitalization.--Eduardog 3000 23:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Then why do you want to give pages wrong capitali''s''ation? I don't and it is with a z.--Eduardog 3000 23:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) In a title all words (except words like "the" and "a") are capitol.--Eduardog 3000 23:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :What the hell is the deal here. Yo, if you edit war you will be blocked longer, so don't look like a fool and don;'t do it. Perma-ban is short for permanent ban and admins can do it. I wouldn't threaten an admin, it's like threating a cop. And nobody here's a retard, the only retard here is the user calling others a retard (not pointing fingers).It's good to have correct capitalization and punctuation, but you don't have to go Mega Bookworm on them. Just fix it up and it's clear.You also need to have discussions about certain things like moving pages and anything along those lines. I know you want the f'' in ''family capitalized, but that's not how it works. Please don't flame anymore either.-- I do fix it and Greenpickle changes it back. Plus Family should be caps.--Eduardog 3000 00:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :it is with a z :Where you live. But wait, yours is the only country that exists, right? ::Exactly: it's spelled with a "z" where he lives, therefore he spelled it correctly. Come on, out of the billion things he's done wrong on this page alone, you specifically address that? >_> Miles. 13:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I live in the good old U.S. of A.--Eduardog 3000 16:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :...Actually, Miles, he's the one that told me I was spelling it wrong. Listen Eduardog, I know you like correct grammar, but you have to discuss it first. You can't just move the page without discussing first. We may agree, maybe not. But you can't do that.BeatOli 18:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Are we not discussing it here?--Eduardog 3000 21:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Crap, he lives in the U.S. Now i have to move'R to the' P to the Wyb. Oh, Shut up, I'm done alright.--Eduardog 3000 03:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes we are, but I thought we'd try and get the message through your thick skull.BeatOli 16:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What Message?--Eduardog 3000 16:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... let me see... THE FACT YOU WERE MOVING PAGES WITHOUT DISCUSSION! Thank God it won't be happening now that you're blocked.BeatOli 16:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::My Block will be over tomorrow. But I won't move them without discussion. The thing is, that in titles the first letter of all words (except words like "the") MUST be capital, that's the rules of grammar, plus it looks better when it is caps like that.--Eduardog 3000 16:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Plus you won't see a book titled "Charlie and the chocolate factory", no you'll see it titled "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"--Eduardog 3000 16:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but you're not the king are you? No? Well, you can't move pages can you? Besides, keep it up, if you do it long enough an admin will probably perma-ban you. So, flush them ideas down the toilet.BeatOli 17:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying my ideas so we can discuss them.--Eduardog 3000 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, that was to prove the point.BeatOli 17:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) And no I'm not king.--Eduardog 3000 17:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine then, I'm closing this conversation, so long as you stick with what you say.BeatOli 17:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but you're acting like one by moving the pages, as though you're a god. It's not permitted, without discussion.BeatOli 17:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I have already said, I'm done moving pages without discussion and I want to discuss it.--Eduardog 3000 17:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. You WERE.BeatOli 20:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I was what?--Eduardog 3000 20:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You were moving pages.BeatOli 21:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Take a page like Treasure glitch. You want to rename it to treasure glitch; however, then, to link to it, you'd either do treasure Glitch, which is a random capital in the middle of a sentence, or treasure glitch, which is annoying. The primary reason for lower-case titles is so that they can be easily linked to. This is important on a wiki, where links are vital to articles getting found and read; and it needs to be easy for new users to add links. And don't suggest linking to redirects, 'cause that's just bad practice; it makes things unnecessarily more complicated and probably puts more load on the server. No, I would rename it Treasure Glitch. and if you typed treasure glitch it would redirect to Treasure Glitch.--Eduardog 3000 21:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :"And don't suggest linking to redirects, 'cause that's just bad practice; it makes things unnecessarily more complicated and probably puts more load on the server." :Look at this and this. My Pikmin 3 Ideas Hey tell me what you think of this video.--Eduardog 3000 21:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thumb|250px|right Anyone watch my vid yet?--Eduardog 3000 22:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Green Pikmin Canon means true. Ex: It was canon to the story line (for more look at pikmin ones endings) Fanon- Fan made, not true R to the P to the Wyb. R to the P, to the Wyb is STILL RETARDED.--Eduardog 3000 18:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm well aware little girl, now shut up. And i trying to think what i should change it to. R to the P to the Wyb. And edurdog??? gosh, you call me stupid'R to the' P to the Wyb. I AM NOT A GIRL. And that is my name, eduardo is my fisrt name and my last name starts with G, eduardo g or eduardog, the 3000 is because i thought it needed something extra.--Eduardog 3000 18:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thats called in insult, When you yell about it, it just makes you seem stupider'R to the' P to the Wyb. : It doesn't actully hurt my fellings. It's a joke. That and because stupid things remind me of our president.R to the P to the Wyb. Our Prez is not stupid!--Eduardog 3000 18:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Your right, he is Retarded R to the P to the Wyb. No he's not.--Eduardog 3000 19:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you high or drunk?R to the P to the Wyb. NO!!--Eduardog 3000 19:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: have you not slept in over 48 hours? 'Cause somethins wrong with you'R to the' P to the Wyb. There is NOTHING wrong with me.--Eduardog 3000 19:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Lets not argue with this idiot.He obviously doesn't know what canon means.Lets just stick to making sure he does not create any non canon stuff on this wiki.Man-at-Legs888 19:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Good point R to the P to the Wyb. It takes an idiot to know an idiot!!--Eduardog 3000 23:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Can't we just settle this by saying that both of you are idiots? Miles. 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) What did I do???? I was trying to help you and Everyone'R to the' P to the Wyb. Green is the nice cop Move another page, you'll need two calanders to count down your ban. :Um, why did you ban him? Since the first ban, he hasn't done anything particularly bad; the Quenching Emblem image was both editors' fault for continuing, and was a decent addition; and creating Green Pikmin he only did once, and was just an error of judgement. :I didn't do anything, I wasn't letting him put that GIANt image that was messing everything up. And green, he kept removing the delete on Green pikmion, So thats like making it more than once ::Yeah, you shouldn't keep reverting; he even asked you to resize the image, so why couldn't you have done that? At Wikipedia, they actually ban anyone who reverts more than three times. And okay, the multiple deletions weren't in the recent changes, so I guess it's okay. :::Lolwut? Thank you GreenPickle, you are the "nice cop"--Eduardog 3000 21:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) And thank you for resizing the picture and putting it in a good place.--Eduardog 3000 21:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) GreenPickle PLEASE un-perma-ban me, because Crystal lucario perma-banned me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE undo it. I beg of you.--Eduardog 3000 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) All I did was stand up for my beliefs, does that really deserve perma-ban. Plus if fit weren't for people standing up for their beliefs, America probably wouldn't exist. So please end my perma-ban and tell Crystal lucario not to ban me again.--Eduardog 3000 21:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, a continent would never have been formed if people had acted differently. And standing up for your beliefs doesn't mean constantly recreating a page when an admin deletes it. We won't have a Green Pikmin page simply because people think they might be in the next game; the wiki's about what is in the games, not what might be. :Also, don't keep reverting things other people revert. Discuss it before edit warring, not while or after. Take a look at Wikipedia's policies. Realize that it fills up the recent changes and annoys other people as much as it annoys you that they're reverting it. :I do think the ban length is a bit harsh, though. It's not like you were purposefully being malicious. (Also, I downsized your sig images. Also, didn't you say permanent bans were impossible?) I wasn't talking about the continent, I was talking about the country.--Eduardog 3000 22:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) So is my ban over? Also i made my sig a little bigger is 30 px ok?--Eduardog 3000 22:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, my perma-ban is still on, can you remove it please.--Eduardog 3000 22:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC)